RWBY:Witches of Remnant
by Johnnieboy11
Summary: Upon the destruction of the Venezian nest and the Imperial Fuso Ship Yamato, the girls of the 501st are transported to another universe and world, where a threat similar to their own, but far deeper, rests for them to greet. They'll make new friends, fight through a new war and greet a resurgent threat the only way a Witch knows... With wide grins and loaded guns! (Rated M for SW)
1. Prologue:Arrival

_**Unknown location in the sky. Circa 1945. Post-Elimination of Neuroi Hive over Venezia...**_

 _ **Squadron:501st Joint Fighter Wing, callsign 'STRIKE WITCHES'**_

 ** _All members accounted for, Magic systems online._**

Commander Minna's eyes struggled to open and her ears rung under the sound of her Strike Unit's engines. She slowly, but steadily opened her eyes, to the sight of a bright-green forest below, about 3000 Feet lower than them in Altitude... She remembered how it all went black. They had sunk the Neuroified _Yamato_ , destroyed the core and rescued Sakamoto from certain death in the damn fusion... But Myiafuji lost her magic, a tragic failure on their part for not coordinating better. Minna placed a hand on her ear, to feel her communicator still there, then spoke softly "Is anyone there? 501st JFW, call out..."

She waited a few seconds, her fingers trembling by her ear... Did they all die? The Core did malfunction and it exploded, sending incredible amounts of Fragments flying through the air. The woman's eyes peered up from the forest, to see clear ground ahead, then she spoke again "Strike Witches, are you there? Girls? Sakamoto... Perrine? Lynne? Barkhorn, Hartmann, fall in... Anyone..." She paused, feeling something warm trickle down her cheek. She spoke again, her voice shaky "Lucchini? Sanya and Eila? Shirley, you there, you bleeding Liberioin? Myiafuji? I... Know it's impossible, but..."

" _Ughh... Lucchini here! Jeez, boss, can't we get some slee-WOAH, WE'RE ABOVE A LOT OF TREES~!"_ The sheepish voice of their Romagnan comrade sounded off, making Minna freeze. Relief washed over her as she spoke "Lucchini, form up on me." Immediately after that, a dozen voices sounded off, allowing the woman a brief moment of resurgence... She waited for the two voices she'd thought she'd lost in that flight...

" _Perrine here! Somehow still alive!"_

 _"Lynne, reporting, ma'am! I'm fine!"_

 _"Sanya here. Eila is with me."_

 _"Barkhorn and Hartmann, on standby, Commander!"_

 _"Shirley, the bleedin' Liberion, answerin' the call! Haha!"_ Answered all girls with joy within their voices, some even scared or surprised. But finally, within Minna's ears, sounded off the voices of a young woman she knew all too well... And did God smile upon them that day. " _This is Major Sakamoto to the Commander! I'm alive! Myiafuji's with me, but she dropped her communicator somewhere!"_

The voice of their young witch recruit sounded off in the background, apologetic. Minna smiled, then sighed and took her usual stoic demeanor. "All Strike Witches, converge on my position and prepare to land for weapons and equipment check! I want to see Myiafuji personally upon finding a safe clearing to land into!"

" _Roger!_ " Was the answer of the squadron. The woman grinned, then watched as, from within clouds or from around the trees, her squadron reformed. Joining her, to her right, were Gertrud Barkhorn and Erica Hartmann, the two Karlslandians of the squadron. Erica Hartmann, the blonde girl, with bright blue eyes and the most laid-back attitude a Karlslandian, no, a human could have, sat first, with Gertrude Barkhorn, her friend with whom she has clashes from time to time. The brown-haired woman, who carried to MG42s, nodded to the Commander with a smile. Eila, the Suomi girl came close beside Barkhorn, also carrying a single MG42. Erica had an STG44 with the prototype _Panzerfaust_ underbarrel launch tube.

Joining in on the left side was Perrine, Lynne and Sanya, with Perrine carrying her standard-issue Britannian Bren LMG, her platinum-blonde hair flailing in the wind, with her familiar ears and tail following suit, the nutmeg-haired, blue-eyed Lynne and her BOYS Anti-Tank Rifle, also of Britannian Manufacture and, of course, Silver-haired and green-eyed Sanya, with her _Fliegerhammer_ multi-launch shoulder-mounted rocket system.

Above the commander, came Shirley the Squadron's Liberion-born Yankee, carrying her Browning Automatic Rifle and her usually cocky smile. The rabbit familiar white ears and tail were also showing, quite powerfully, over her ginger hair and her blue eyes were steely with determination. Beside the girl, her Romagna-born comrade, the tan-faced, black-haired, pony-tail wearing girl with a Liberion Browning LMG and just as scary a smile, Lucchini...

Finally, below her, akin to the phoenixes arising from ashes, came the two Fuso-born girls of the squadron. Major Mio Sakamoto, the eyepatch-toting, Katana-carrying magic samurai badass with tan skin and raven hair and, of course, beside her, the squadron's healing unit and Tank-type shield-girl, whom all had thought had lost her magic, Myiafuji Yoshika. Her brown eyes stared at the commander as her smile never faded her face.

"Ladies, it's a damn _proud_ moment to see you all here, alive and still empowered by magic!" Minna called proudly. "If there was ever a moment of doubt we'd make it out of that damn thing, like I know I had at the start, well, I'm damn sure it's all wiped from your memories now! No more worrying about that Neuroi hive above Venezia, or Romagna! Two more countries we just pulled out from behind hammered by the Neuroi!"

Assorted chants came from the girls. 'Hurrha!', 'Banzai!', 'Witch _Sisu~!_ '(Of course, miss Eila's) and several others sounded off, as the girls celebrated. Minna raised her hand and continued "However, we must first figure out where on Earth we are and how far have we been flying! Sanya, get us a Radar location here!"

Sanya's quiet humming came over to everyone as relaxing... Her Radar spell activated, the strange crown-like holographic displays placing around her head, her eyes closed as she scanned the area. Her eyes widened "I believe we're no longer in Venezian airspace... But I do not detect Neuroi in the area... Wait... Another flier detected..." She smiled as the tags ran through her head "Friendly pilot from the 505th is coming in..."

"Oh?" The girls gasped in surprise. They couldn't be anywhere near the 505th's position. They were flying in the opposite direction and their Magic would've run out should they've gotten that far away from Venezia. Minna looked to Sanya and asked "Which Pilot?"

"Unknown. She's too far ahead of us to determine her exact ID." Sanya answered, then blinked twice "Four more contacts on a rural road ahead... It appears someone is fighting alone against three opponents..."

"Human v Human?" Asked Myiafuji from below, receiving a nod from Sanya.

"Well, that just won't _fly_ in this squad." Smirked Shirley, getting groans of disapproval from everyone else. Lucchini laughed, though... Minna looked up above to be greeted by Shirley's wide grin, then asked "What're you doing now?"

"What, boss? I'm tryin' my hand at new material. Puns are a thing, y'know?" Shrugged the Liberion, to which Minna sighed.

"Carefree as ever, Speed Maniac?" Asked Gertrude, to which the Yankee's grin widened. "Aye, aye. Why, still pissed off about it, Soldier-boy?"

Seeing the two ladies about to pounce each other, the Britannian of the squad got an idea... "Ladies, before you start a fight... Can we please focus on saving the person currently being attacked?" Lynne suggested wearily, to which the Yankee and the Karlslandian looked each-other in the eye, nodded, then said "Let's go." In unison. Minna looked at all of them, then said "Alright, girls! Follow my orders to the letter!" She looked to Lynne "Bishop, if you have a clean sight on the enemy from here, stay just below the clouds and provide covering fire! We'll be moving in at tree level to make sure we don't get spotted, or worse."

"Aye, aye, ma'am!" Yelled the sniper girl, powering her Striker unit and pushing herself up into the sky. Minna looked to Myiafuji, then said "Myiafuji, not sure how you got your Magic back after that light-show back against the Venezian Neuroi hive, but I'm damn glad you did. You're with Lynne! Provide her covering fire from anything that may prove a threat up there! If Neuroi are still around, I don't doubt you'll have what to shoot at!"

"Yes, commander, understood! It'll be my pleasure!" The Fuso-born medic said, smiling widely. She peeled off from the formation, banked up and followed the trail of white smoke left by Lynne in her ascent. Minna looked to the others, then said "We'll be splitting up into teams! Shirley, Lucchini, Barkhorn and Hartmann, together! You're taking them from that direction!" She pointed to the right-hand side. "Barkhorn, keep me posted on your attack run readiness!" And she looked to the rest of the squad "Sanya, Eila, Perrine, Mio, with me! We're taking the other!"

"Roger!" The girls responded promptly, readying their weapons. The two squads split off and mobilized to their assigned attack directions. Passing clear of the Forest via the air, the squad made the link-up with the trail, a dirt road on which several carts and things have seemingly traveled. The girls banked hard right, making a 180 and aligning themselves to the road, going about 200 meters off the tree tops as not to be spotted.

"What now?" Asked Mio, readying her Assault Cannon. Minna nodded, then tapped her microphone and said "Lynne, if you have a shot at anything you think is important the enemy is using, shoot! we'll take your first AT shot and rush in at full speed!"

" _Copy that... Zeroing in on an unknown enemy object... Seems pretty important."_ Stated Lynne.

"Good... I trust second squad has got what I said, right? Good." Minna said, cocking her MG42's feeding bolt back. "You may fire when ready, Flight Sergeant..."

The far echo of the Boys AT rifle sounded off just as the squads came over the horizon. The woman saw the shell land, shattering something small, breaking it to pieces. A woman's white-gloved arm jolted back from the high acceleration of the shell, nearly breaking off and said woman, someone in a red dress, clutches her left arm, the one with the white glove on. Minna tapped her microphone and said "THEY'RE CONFUSED! HIT'EM NOW, LADIES! WEAPONS FREE!"

" _Uhh, Commander..."_ Chirped Lynne, surprised.

"Fire at will! Take out any one of them you see trying to fight back!" Barked the woman. She angled up into the air in a near-vertical ascent, followed by her squadron, then stopped, hovering mid-air, to the sight of four persons. One hooded one and three others, two of which were holding the hooded person down. All of them looked like they saw ghosts when they spotted the girls hovering around them, a dozen, all armed... Good. Minna aimed her MG42, then yelled "WEAPONS FREE! TRY NOT TO HIT THE HOODED ONE!"

 _"Commander?"_ Lynne tried again.

An deafening symphony of guns started to sing and staccato rounds struck at the feet of the bandits. With no cover to hide behind, this'd be a turkey shoot. Minna tapped her microphone, then yelled "ALL GIRLS! DON'T SIT STILL! THEY MAY HAVE WEAPONS, SO GET FLYING!"

The girls scrambled toward the enemy, moving close to the ground and firing away, utilizing their high maneuverability and, in Shirley's case, high speed, to engage. Bullets hit around the people and projectiles, green ones, started flying from their side as well. White rounds as well, from some guy below who seemed to be... Kicking the air to launch them. Their main problem, however, was a girl with two pistols that could have rapid-fire abilities.

Sakamoto went to the floor, to greet the woman in the red dress just as she was about to utilize her swords for something, blocking whatever she was doing with her sword. _Reppumaru_ yet again proved its utility as the eyepatch-wearing Fuso girl smirked and said "Why, hello there! Thinking of doing something nasty today, are we?" As she pushed the woman back utilizing her Striker unit.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" Barked the woman, angered as her eyes shone bright amber.

"Just some friendly neighborhood Witches!" Sakamoto answered, delivering a swift kick with her Striker unit right to the gut. The strange woman tumbled back as Mio moved toward the hooded one, sliding the blade over her shoulder and into her sheath, then stopping dead ahead of the girl and helped her up. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine now, thanks..." nodded the hooded person. She looked up, to the sight of the girls flying around, then asked "Just... What in Oum's name are you girls?"

"Call us Witches, ma'am." Sakamoto answered, smiling warmly. The woman nodded and drew her weapon, a staff with two crystals at each end, then extended it. She twirled it, took her hood off and said "Name's Amber, by the way. You are?"

"Major Mio Sakamoto. Pleasure to meet you, Amber... Now, onto the enemy..." She charged again at the woman in red, an attack which the woman barely dodged as the sword cut so close to her face she felt the wind rush past her eyes. The woman's amber eyes peered toward her two goons, the green-haired girl and her chrome-looking pal, both of them under constant harassment from the other air units in the area, then she yelled "WE'RE RETREATING! EMERALD, USE IT!"

"AYE!" The emerald-haired girl yelled, but before she could do anything, she saw her comrade take an explosive shot in the back. A flash of white appeared as her friend lost whatever was defending him, then tumbled toward the ground, knocked out. Looking up, Minna saw who took the shot. A woman with black, long hair, messy, long enough to reach her hips. She had golden eyes and her familiar was similar to Sanya's, the Black Cat. She had a Panzerbuhse 35, the Karlslandian AT rifle, and on her back, an MG34. The model of Striker unit was one common to an air force she knew all too well...

"Reserve Flight Lieutenant Constantia Cantacuzino, of the Mirage Witches, at your services, Strike Witches!" Smirked the sniper woman. She fired again, knocking one of Emerald's pistols out of her hand. The green-headed girl dashed, grabbed her pistol and took a look of concentration... Everyone's vision turned black for a moment and, immediately upon returning, the bastards vanished.

"What?!" Asked Minna, shocked. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder, then looked back to see Cantacuzino's warm smile. The Dacian Fighter Witch nodded to her friend, then said "At the very least they are gone." Happily.

The girls gathered, with Lynne moving in with complete surprise as she looked at the woman ahead. Constantia Cantacuzino was one of the most elite sharpshooters within the Dacian military. Her aim from about a kilometer out proved her worth as a shot. She'd destroyed something Lynne had scoped in before the girl got to fire a shot and you could easily say the Britannian was overjoyed to meet one of her idols.

So much so the girl couldn't breathe...

"Uhh, Lynne?" Asked Myiafuji, waving a hand in front of her blushing friend. Constantia chuckled, then said "My, my, another aspiring Sharpshooter for the Witches... A britannian at that." The woman bowed, then nodded and said "I would suppose you know of me?" And she received her answer via a series of quick nods from Lynne. The woman looked to Minna. "I believe we have met once before, Commander."

"Aye, we have." Minna nodded. "Shall we touch down and talk there? I fear us running out of Magic powers to fly."

Everyone nodded as engines began to sputter from girl to girl. The girls touched down and each exited their Striker, slinging their weapons on their backs via Leather straps and picking up the dual leg covers. Of course, none of them was wearing anything to cover up their legs and lower extremities aside from the standard-issue underwear, so this left Amber in a bit of shock as she looked at them.

"Do... You lot not wear PANTS?" She asked, looking at Mio, who shot a glance back, then laughed aloud and said "Nope. Restricts our movement and our embarking speed into our Striker Units. We always need to be ready with the ever-present threat of Neuroi around us." And she watched Amber's expression turn from one of dumbfounded surprise, to one of interrogation and worry. "New-Roy... What is that?"

"Neuroi." Corrected Minna, then she looked to Amber and asked "You do not know of Neuroi? They occupy this entire damn continent."

"If you mean 'Grimm'... Sure... No idea what the hell a Neuroi is..." The woman said, holding a thinking pose as she examined the girls from head to toe, depending of which kind of toe... She shook her head, clearing the thought out of her head and asked "You... Girls aren't from around here, are you?"

Mio, still somewhat shocked at the reveal that there was no Neuroi here, shook her head and said "No... I guess not... This is... Earth, right?"

"No..." Amber shook her head. "It's Remnant..."

Okay, now everything was clear. They were on another different world... An Alien world. The girls gave each-other silent glances that spoke a million words and many of them were in clear shock. What could've done this, only God himself knew.

"Well... This is an odd thing to look at..." Said a gruff voice from behind them. The smell of alcohol assaulted their nostrils from how close the person probably was and everyone swiveled around, to be greeted by the sight of an older man, with crimson eyes, oily raven hair that was somewhat short and a smug grin. The man wore a cape that was black on the outside and red on the inside, and was torn at the ends. He also had a retractable, heavy sword on his back, currently in idle. His white shirt was stained by sweat and his black pants were dirty with mud. It was clear the man had been running through the place to get to here.

"Qrow." Said Amber, smiling. "Took your sweet time, didn't you?"

"Friend of yours, Amber?" Asked Mio, pointing at the old man, 'Qrow' as she'd called him. Amber nodded with a smile, then said "Old Man Qrow's a comrade of mine, helping to combat those guys you just saw attacking me."

"I was delayed." Qrow crossed his arms. "Who's the skirtless cheerleaders group here?"

"We're The 501st Joint Fighter Wing, colloquially named the Strike Witches by our compatriots." Minna answered, looking at Qrow with a hint of disapproval in her crimson eyes. The old man gave the girl a sly grin, then said "I'm from Vale, a Huntsman. Name's Qrow Branwen. Who would you be girl?"

"Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, leader of the Strike Witches." Answered the girl, arms crossed. Qrow sighed, shrugged and said "Never heard of your 'Strike Witches', there, Wilcke."

"And I have an entirely different definition of Huntsmen, mister Branwen." The girl deadpanned. Qrow nodded "Alright... Hold up, getting a call." And he walked away, taking what seemed to be a mobile communications device from his pocket. A few minutes into the conversation, the man turned toward Minna and threw her the item, which she promptly caught out of the air. She placed it to her ear, then said "Hello?"

" _Is this Wing Commander Wilcke?"_ Asked a man's voice from behind the speaker. The woman nodded, then said "Aye. This is her, speaking... Whom am I talking to?"

" _I am professor Ozpin, Headmaster of the Huntsman school of Beacon. I have a wish to speak to you and your girls in person."_ Said the man. Even on this strange comm device, his voice sounded crystal clear, calm. Minna sighed, then said "I suppose you'll be providing transport if we agree? Me and my girls are not from your 'Remnant', so we do not know our way around..."

" _I see..."_ Ozpin mused, then agreed " _Very well. I'll be sending a Dropship to your position, to pick you, Amber and Qrow up, miss Wilcke. Thank you for agreeing on such short notice."_

"There are conditions which I'd like to discuss for my girls as well, Headmaster... We will discuss them upon our arrival there, Headmaster. I bid you a good day."

" _Same to you, miss Minna. I hope to see you well here. Good bye."_ And a silent ring was heard as the man shut the line between them. Minna tossed Qrow the com system back, straightened her shirt on and said "He's sending a ship to get you..." And she looked at their Striker unit "We'll be providing Aerial Escort to your ship." She started, then she looked to her squadron "Girls, mount up... We're going to Beacon."

" _Roger!"_ They all yelled...

Qrow stared idly as the girls put on their flight systems ,then looked to Amber and asked "And you say they FLEW IN on those things and saved your ass?"

"Would I be lying?" Asked the Fall Maiden, grinning. "Whilst odd, they seem like a cool bunch to be with."

"They aren't wearing any pants, Amber..." Qrow remarked, clearly weirded out by the girls ahead of him. Amber chuckled, then said "So you've been staring at that, you old pervert."

"Oi... What're they doing now?!" The man asked as the girls had strange symbols forming below them. Glyphs like those of the Schnee family... Tails and animal ears like those of the Faunus emerged from their bodies, but both were present, unlike at the Faunus and propellers emerged from the ring-like slits of the strange metallic systems attached to their legs. The engines revved, then lifted them off the ground. All girls there were... Flying.

"Well screw me sideways..." Qrow smirked, then looked toward the surprised Amber "Guess they _are_ pretty cool. Wonder if my nieces would like to meet'em..."

* * *

 _ **AN:Credit goes to Blazblade and his story RWBY:Remnant of Flames for the idea of this intro. Thanks man for being so awesome as to make that story. Can't wait to see it updated. Anyways...**_

 _ **This was a small idea I got from watching Strike Witches(More like bingeing both seasons and preparing for the OVAs and Movie today) and remembering how shitty RWBY vol. 3 ended... So expect to see the World Witches (A lot of squadrons of Witches) joining Beacon and forming the Remnant Witches, the 1st Strike Fighter Regiment. So yeah...**_

 _ **From Karlsland, with love, Johnnieboy11(P.S. GOTTA LOVE DEM KARLSLANDIAN GALS!)**_

 _ **TOODLES~! :D**_


	2. Escort Party

The strange Drop Ship that had come to pick them up now contained all witches alongside their rescuee and this 'Qrow'. Minna looked on as, outside, Constantia flew beside them utilizing her IAD-80 to maintain herself close. The damned Striker Unit model was one of the best the Witches had at the time. High mobility, high load carry capability and useful to heavy weapons operators like Constantia herself. Night had also begun to settle around them, so it became inherent to reach this 'Beacon' place in time.

"What're you doing, C.C?!" Yelled Minna. Constantia gave her a thumbs up with a wide grin, then flew up into the sky, higher than the ship. Qrow looked to Minna and asked "Err... What's Catgirl doing?" A bit worried himself. Minna shrugged, as confused as everyone. She looked to Sanya, who looked outward toward the other side, standing up with her _Fliegerhammer_ in hand and her magic antennae floating by her head, with Eila beside her, MG42 in-hand.

"Sanya?! What's wrong?!" Yelled Mio, worried. The Orussian girl pointed ahead, toward a group of fliers, which Qrow and Amber recognized. Black birds, resembling massive crows flew toward them. They had bone-like armor protecting their heads, but no other part of their bodies and they flew fairly fast toward them. The girls drew their weapons and steadied them, while Qrow and Amber looked at them, a bit surprised. Qrow yelled "What the hell are you girls doing?!"

Before one of the strange birds managed to engage them, Constantia's Panzerbuchse thundered from the sky as she dove toward the targets. The shot penetrated the creature's back skin, making it lose altitude. Bits of feathers and torn meat fell from the creature as the woman banked upward, leaving a contrail of smoke behind her. She turned around and, while flying in one direction, aimed her AT Rifle toward the creatures following her. She'd managed to distract them from attacking the ship. Bleeding perfect! She scoped in another one and, as it opened its break, she fired one of her HE shots. The round tore through the inside of the creature and exploded right in the middle, tearing it in half.

Gunfire echoed from the Gunship as well, as bullets flew past the creatures. Green, red and white tracers struck the backs of the creatures as the Witches adjusted their aim. God bless she had the Strike Witches with her. Kept the creatures busy while she scoped in a way to kill them. Well, that didn't mean they wouldn't fight back... Constantia found herself dodging a massive quill-like spear that flew right by her. Those damn things threw them toward her as their eyes shined bright red. She aimed her PzBh again and fired, to which a bird dodged.

"Your friend's gonna get herself killed!" Yelled Amber, looking at the girl flying high. She peeled away and veered up into the sky, higher and higher as the birds attempted to follow her. They threw quill after quill toward her, like fully-automatic MGs. The girl withdrew her MG34 from her back, cocked it and aimed it, then yelled "TIMBER!" As she pressed the trigger. A staccato symphony of rounds lit up the sky, some hitting true, right into the creatures' fleshy bits, others bouncing off their thick skull plates and many missing. The girl heard her engine sputter... She'd reached maximum climb height.

Perfect...

She threw her Striker Unit and legs upward, effectively turning herself around utilizing the momentum and, now facing the ground, she then boosted herself ahead at full speed as the engines regained power. She slung her weapon on her back and activated her shields, powering a multi-layered, drill-like system of Glyphs. The first creature, she caught dead with its beak open and went through, tearing through bone and black meat, splitting it in half. It fell from the sky as the girl immediately turned around, drew her MG34 again and opened fire toward the others, gutting through one as it turned its head. Three bullets tore through its beak and brain, allowing it to lose its ability to move. It fell from the sky, leaving two more to deal with.

She immediately heard the thunder of a speedy engine and looked beside her, to see, surprise, surprise, the Liberion, Shirley, flying with her and grinned. "Took your time, Liberion." Constantia berated mockingly, grin withstanding, to which Shirley smirked and said "Sorry. Couldn't land a good speed record 'till I made the mods." smugly as she cocked her BAR. "Shall we, Dacian?"

Constantia maxed her IAD's speed and looked back, then yelled "Try to keep up, Yankee!" with a sly grin. Shirley grinned too, then increased the magic flow into her engine. The propellers began to spin faster and faster as she throttled to the max, then pushed ahead toward Constantia, opening fire. The girls immediately matched speed and Shirley started overtaking Constantia, both girls firing their weapons out at the Grimm that threw quills at them. The damned things missed, left to right and up to down, no matter how the birds tried, they couldn't score a good hit on the girls... Shirley looked toward Constantia as she left the Dacian in the dust, then smirked and said "KEEPING UP, NO PROBLEM! OVERTAKING YOU, EASY! NOW, YOUR TURN, CANTACUZINO! _GAS, GAS, GAS!_ "

Constantia grinned, cocked her MG34 and yelled to her new-found pal quite jovially "RACE YA TO BEACON AFTER THIS!" Then maxed her engine throttle into WEP...

Qrow, from aboard the vehicle, watched as the youngest of the crew of girls there, Lucchini, cheered her friend, Shirley, on. The girl jumped up and down with no pants on, basically revealing her southern hemisphere and her striped underwear. The man covered his eyes and looked away, then mumbled to himself "Oum forbid, we need to get these girls uniforms that fit their 'Striker Units'..." To Amber, who nodded, eyes locked onto Eila's ass. The Fall Maiden covered her eyes, blushing, then said to Qrow "Preferably something with Combat Skirts or something, to allow them to be mobile... But seeing such amounts of ass... I thought it was only possible at the clubs in Vacuo..."

Qrow chuckled, then said "At least these girls have the decency to wear tops..." with a hint of disdain. Amber punched him in the shoulder, uncovered her eyes and looked ahead at the air battle ensuing as night time finally settled around them. The starlit sky was covered by 4 silhouettes and emerald and red stars crisscrossed patterns into its background, alongside dark blades that flew through the air in the exchange of projectiles.

The two girls synced, going back to back as they fired away, going up into the sky. Their silhouettes went against the Remnant Moon, which was in a stage where it could be fully seen. The witch-girls looked to each other and Cantacuzino winked, Shirley nodding. The two pushed themselves away from each-other at full throttle, diving toward their intended targets. Shirley dropped her half-empty 40-round mag and loaded her 35-round HE magazine, which she'd marked with a red tape, and opened fire. What looked like small bouts of flak exploded around the enemy bird. The explosions were concentrated center-mass, tearing meat and feathers off the creature. A quill it launched flew toward Shirley, implanting itself in her shield, then dropping out of it as the girl let it go. She grinned as she stopped mid air, dropped her empty HE mag and loaded in an experimental AP mag. She cocked the feeding bolt of the browning back and accelerated toward the creature's skull.

Dodging its close-range beak attack, the girl grinned as she scoped in its right eye, that looked exactly like a bright-red bullseye back at base, then opened fire. AP Rounds peppered the creature's head, cracking the bone-like plate and destroying some red symbols in it, whose shine died the moment the first bullet hit the eye, going through its skull. It screamed in pain as it collapsed, its shine disappearing. It turned hard and crashed into the ground. Shirley cocked her head toward Constantia, who was performing a combat roll just in the middle of dodging a quill.

Constantia maxed her engines again and drew her PzBchs, flying above and firing three of the five rounds she still had in her magazine, right into the bird's stomach. Another quill launched by it flew so close to Cantacuzino's head it nicked a bit of hair off the side. The girl looked at it, a bit horrified, then scowled and said "I just had it done right..." As she withdrew her MG34 and loaded the experimental AP rounds and fired, emptying her mag with a proud battle cry. Bullet after bullet tore through the creature's gut at incredibly close range. It screamed in pain and tried to fly away, but the girl kept up with it, firing more and more lead into its wounded abdomen. It was leaking some sort of blackish substance. Its lifeblood, seeping through its pores.

She twirled her weapon around, taking it by the barrel after running out of rounds, and flew above it, powering her magic for a good strike. She flew higher than the creature, wrapped her other hand around the gun's barrel, raised the weapon over her head and, with all her might and a bit of magic, brought it down as a mace upon the creature's skull, striking and breaking the bone plate. In the hole left by the weapon's butt stock, the woman pushed her Luger Pilot's pistol in, then pressed twice. Two gunshots and splashes of goop on her gun and arm, a testament to a perfect strike...

The creature fell...

Qrow and Amber had to pick up their jaws from the floor after seeing what the girl just did, whilst the Witches, beside them, cheered both girls on. Shirley saluted, then went beside Cantacuzino and threw an arm over her shoulder, grinning. "First round of drinks is on me when we get to Beacon and anywhere near a bar, Buzz-girl." To which Cantacuzino smiled, then said "We're still on for that race, right? Oh, wait..." She looked back, then yelled "LUCCHINI! FLY HERE, NOW! We're doing a three-way race to Beacon!"

The Romagnan pilot smiled, then ran toward her Striker Unit, put it on and flew out, gun slung on her back with a wide grin. She caught onto Shirley's chest, then said "I'm here!" with as odd a smile as she could give, squeezing... Cantacuzino watched, half horrified, half ready to burst into laughter as she watched Shirley not giving a single damn about her younger friend doing that. She rubbed the back of her head.

Qrow, about as jawdropped as before, watched the girls interact, then looked to Minna and asked worriedly "I-Is that how those two tend to be?!"

"Aye." Minna nodded, smiling. "Lucchini is a kid and Shirley's... Well, she's Shirley. Don't worry about them though. They're just playing." She waved it off and walked beside the other witches, to watch the race ensuing ahead of them. Barkhorn and Hartmann were both watching, with the former berating the other for taking bets from everyone else, while Minna encouraged her by giving her a pair of silver coins for Shirley, with Barkhorn sighing deeply and, defeated, handing her two silver coins for

Qrow and Amber watched them, the latter surprised by the girls while the former was merely getting used to the thought by drowning it in alcohol(As he usually did) and Amber poked Qrow's shoulder, then, upon the old man looking at her, she asked weakly "Can I have a chug... I think I'm gonna need it after seeing _this_." And Qrow sighed, looking at his flask, then said "Well... You're a minor and all, still... But... Ah, for Oum's sakes, one sip won't hurt." sympathetically and he handed it over. The girl took a big chug, swallowed, coughed and handed the flask back to Qrow, who looked inside it, shrugged and took another sip.

 _"Oum save us all... If Ozpin thinks of doing what I think he's gonna do for them..."_ Qrow thought to himself as he drowned himself in alcohol, exhaling. He knew Ozpin may try to induct them into Beacon before year's start, most likely make them part of his little circle of friends. If not them, at the very least, the squad's commander, that Wilcke girl. He shook his head, to clear the alcohol confusion, then took a seat beside Amber, who had passed out thanks to the sudden induction of Alcohol into her system. He grinned, chuckled, then said "Rest easy, Amber. We're gonna be home soon."


	3. Home away from Home?

_**Beacon. Nearly 2 hours later.**_

The massive school, what resembled more of an old city of sorts, stood ahead of the Strike Witches. Midnight, of course, prevented them from seeing much of this place due to nearly no light being present aside from the Moon above, which looked half-shattered, with pieces floating by it, massive chunks. In the middle of Beacon and its strange courtyard, among which what looked like semi-circular aqueducts ran(When in truth it was merely a sizable set of pillars and old structures placed upon them that made the place look nice), a massive clock tower lay, emanating a dull green light from the top.

Coming to greet them ahead, an older man approached. He had scruffy, short silver hair, amber eyes and a pale complexion, was clad in a dark-green suit with a black shirt underneath and a green scarf with a cogwheel symbol on it, as well as dress-code black shoes and a cane. Beside him, a woman about his age, carrying a strange, near-holographic device in hand and a whip-like item by her hip. She had blonde hair, caught in a bun in the back and with unkempt bangs at the front. She had half-framed glasses, a white top that exposed her 'assets' partially, a black cape with a violet interior, black skirt and leggings, as well as high heel shoes. Both of them looked deadly-serious.

Qrow, Amber and Minna walked ahead and Minna just now felt how empty this place was. Not a person on the paths. Minna stopped, stomped her right foot into the ground, then chopped a hand to her forehead, toward the green-wearing man and said "Commander Minna-Dietrich Wilcke, at your service... You must be Professor Ozpin?" A more stern, serious look on her face. Ozpin nodded, then extended his hand to her. "Indeed. A pleasure to meet you, miss Wilcke." He then said with a more jovial tone. Minna shook his hand.

"Likewise, Headmaster." The girl said, nodding. She looked to the woman beside him, then asked "Who might you be?"

The woman stepped up, nodded and said "My name is Professor Glynda Goodwitch. I assist Headmaster Ozpin and, when this school is usually full, I help manage the students and guide them, while also running pre-prepared matches within the Arena." a clear air of authority about just from the way she spoke. So she was basically Ozpin's secretary and another teacher here, someone probably held in high regard by her fellow professors and by Ozpin himself. Minna extended her hand to the woman, who grasped it and shook it. Minna nodded and said "A pleasure, miss Goodwitch."

Mio, of course, stepped up beside Minna, smiling and her arms crossed to her chest. She straightened up, then saluted. Ozpin glanced toward Minna and asked "Who might this be?" clearly calm... Minna nodded and said "This is the Squadron Commander during combat _and_ my second-in-command, Squadron Leader Mio Sakamoto."

Ozpin nodded to Mio, then said "Good to meet you as well, Squadron Leader."

"Thanks, sir." Mio said, then she looked to Goodwitch and nodded to her as well. Both the Squadron leader's and Commander's thoughts were clearly in another spot, so Ozpin thought by looking at them. He wouldn't be wrong. The two girls still wondered how Mio and her protege, Myiafuji, suddenly regained their powers. The sudden transfer here, which was thanks to a strange malfunction aboard the Neuorified _Yamato_ 's core lead to it actually exploding and sinking. The flash, as all girls remembered it when the Hive was destroyed along with the ship's 'situation', was bright blue... Could it have been Mio's magic? The girl _had_ fused with a core at one point, allowing it to create witch-like shields... They'd have to figure that out as they went along. No reason to worry about it now.

"So, would you care to come talk in my office, Commander and Squadron Leader? I'll have Professor Goodwitch lead the rest of your friends out to some dorms." Ozpin offered, looking at the two girls. Minna and Mio exchanged glances, nodded to each-other, then Minna glanced back to Ozpin, nodded and said "Yes, thank you for the offer... It was..." She cut off, with Mio adding the finish "It's getting kinda breezy out here." Glancing down at their revealed legs. Ozpin sighed in embarrassment, hiding his face behind his scarf, nodded and said "Yes, I guess someone _was_ going to mention the Goliath in the room in the end..."

"Excuse us?" The two girls inquired together, looking at him.

"I think they have yet to be briefed on the Grimm and our world, professor." Said Glynda intuitively. Indeed, the girls were from Earth, not this place, whatever it was. Ozpin nodded and said "Indeed, miss Goodwitch." To which the woman immediately walked toward the rest of the Witches, after bidding a quick 'goodbye' to Mio and Minna and started leading everyone else away and to a building. The group started walking down the empty paths, to a gigantic tower in the middle of the courtyard.

"Strange structure. What does it serve for, Headmaster?" Mio asked curiously. Ozpin nodded, then explained "That is the Central Beacon Tower. It serves as four things. One:My office, two:an actual beacon as seen thanks to the emerald lights, three:a clocktower, again without need for explanation and four:As our communication to other kingdoms. The speed at which information travels through these is nearly a sixteenth of the speed of light."

"Wow..." Minna uttered, impressed. Ozpin nodded as they walked inside, into a massive vestibule, then to some elevators. The three stepped inside the first one and went up into the top of the Clocktower/Comm Tower with due speed. The girls, upon reaching the top, were awed at the sight of Ozpin's office. A nearly-empty room, with glass flooring and roofing, through which the mechanisms of the clock were visible. Each gear, down to the smallest.

"This place is amazing." Mio said with a smirk. Ozpin nodded, then said "Thank you, girls. Please, take a seat." and motioned toward two chairs ahead of his desk. The two girls nodded and walked up to the desk. They took their seating, dropping their gear off to the sides of the chairs. He nodded to them, then said "I wish to speak to you about what you've encountered, girls."

"The big birds that resembled Neuroi, you mean?" Noted Mio, to which Ozpin nodded and said "Those would be Grimm... A threat that's affected most of Remnant today. We're restrained to our cities because of them, trade is difficult and... Well... a great deal of things regarding them are a tough subject. They've killed millions across the years here."

"What can we do?" Minna inquired, then looked to Mio, who nodded.

* * *

 ** _Beacon dorms._**

As the door slid open, the girls were greeted by an apartment the likes of which they hadn't seen before. A wide room, with bunk-beds in the far back, as well as strange technology and plenty of furniture, a kitchen included, awaited them as they walked inside. Lucchini almost immediately and happily jumped up onto the top bunk of the bed near the wall, while Shirley watched her, grinning. The Liberion girl looked to the left and saw Yoshika and Lynnette checking the kitchen together, smiling.

"Quite a show we've landed into." Barkhorn mused, arms crossed, from beside Shirley. The Liberion girl nodded and said "Ah, lighten up, Soldier-Boy. This may actually be fun!" to which the woman sighed, rubbing her forehead. She shook her head, then said "What in God's name would you see good about this, Liberion?" to which Shirley laughed and said "We're in a new world and maybe with a new job about to come to us! Tell me that's not cool after you!"

"Shirley's right..." Noted Hartmann, giving a slight approving nod to Gertrud "Things could go even better for us here, 'Trude."

Eila stepped up beside them, then said "Well, you lot best know that they've got something akin to the Neuroi here. I mean, the birds Shirley and Costi killed weren't exactly earth-like ones." to which Constantia nodded and said "Just luck..." as she laid down on the couch in the living room. She looked to miss Goodwitch and said "Thanks, ma'am. You should come in too."

Glynda shook her head, then said "I was just here to deliver you ladies." Glynda nodded, then said "Thank you for the invitation though, miss Cantacuzino. I shall go now." and with that, she closed the door. Constantia looked at the door for a moment, then shrugged and said "Poor woman looked like she had no friends." to which Perrine returned, somewhat surprised "Aren't you quick to judge, Dacian?"

"I'm quick to judge you, Snob." Constantia said nonchalantly, leaning her head back.

Perrine gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, about to yell something toward Constantia before Shirley said "Give her a break, Perrine. She's new to the crew. You got used to Yoshika, didn't you?" to which the Gallian sighed, then said "Yes... I guess so." and looked to Constantia. The Dacian soldier nodded, then said "I come from a family similar to yours, Clostermann. I've no intention of fighting another Noblewoman over something stupid." and she stood up, then arranged her tie and the white undershirt, before walking to Perrine and looking her in the eye and continued "Keep to yourself, I will keep to myself. Dacians respect Gallians highly, but I choose to see the character of a person before anything. And so far... You don't seem like the type I'd like to hang around with."

"Oooh shit..." Shirley said, looking to the furious Perrine for an answer and grinning widely.

"This seems like a pointless argument." Barkhorn interrupted them, stepping between them "Can the both of you calm down? We're not gonna start a fight here, as we are all allies." and looking to Perrine "Recall that Lieutenant Cantacuzino is in the same situation as you were a year or two ago. Homeland occupied, men and women dying daily on the front to retake it and with the Neuroi, a constant threat at their doors." then she gazed to Constantia and said "And you should remember that this is a different unit to the 505th. We don't know you yet and all we've heard about you and your group is rumor and gossip among refugees in Britannia, so not all of us are going to be so easily-accepting, save perhaps for the Liberion and her Romagnan friend."

Constantia looked to Gertrude, then to Perrine. The two nodded to each-other and Perrine, in a surprising act, was the first one to extend her hand. Constantia gripped it firmly and shook it, then said "Forgive the transgression, Officer Clostermann." calmly. The blonde Gallian nodded, then answer "And you, mine, Lieutenant Cantacuzino." to which Shirley whistled and said "Holy shit. Perrine apologizes for something and to a girl like Costi of all people."

Constantia smirked, then shrugged and asked deviously "That's supposed to mean _what_ , Shirley?"

"Uh-oh!" Said Lucchini with a grin from her bunk bed, leaning on her hands with a grin. "Shirley's gotta explain herself" She then noted, making the Liberion girl laugh. She shrugged and told Constantia "Yer not usually the type Perrine apologizes to and NOT THAT FAST. I mean, for God's sake, it took her a few months to accept Yoshika into the crew and apologize for all the crap she's been giving her. And still is."

"Shirley..." Growled Perrine, glaring at her over her glasses' rims. Shirley chuckled, then said "Not scared of ya, Perri." before looking to Constantia and finishing "Didn't mean to insult ya in any way, girl. Hell, I'd say 'welcome aboard'. I and Lucchini could use another friend to back us up." with a proud smirk to boot. Constantia nodded, then hummed and said "Well, thank you. Until my own squadron arrives, I'll be glad to be part of this group. Though honestly, officer Clostermann, I have a feeling our... Uhm... 'Encounters', have yet to end... I'll try to act as civil as possible, but try not to piss me off." before giving her a toothy grin, showing a pair of longer canines than normal "Ya know Vampires come from Dacia in general."

Perrine staggered, then squeaked and took cover behind Gertrude, making Constantia laugh and say "Sorry..." before taking her gear to her bunk, placing it under and jumping into the bed. Perrine growled, then said "Oh... I'll bet that this is not the last one..." before glaring to Shirley, who laughed, shrugged and said "WHAT? What did I do!?"

Perrine didn't answer, instead still glaring daggers at the Liberion girl... Shirley rolled her eyes, walked to the bunk and sat down, then kicked her feet up on top and leaned back. Gertrude sighed, then said "As rowdy as ever, this bunch... Wait..." She paused, fearful, then looked around "WHERE'S HARTMANN!?" to which everyone who'd found their bunk pointed to a corner in the room... The girl was laying, half-naked across the floor and sleeping, a bottle of some kind in her ha-...

Schnaps... Fucking _Schnaps_...

 ** _"OH, FOR FU-"_**


End file.
